Pumpkin Lord (5e Class)
The Pumpkin Lord NOTE: This is inspired by the AQWorlds classes Pumpkin Lord, and Evolved Pumpkin Lord. A dragon steps into a vine-infested village, fire curling out of it's nose, ready to try and devour the people who live inside. It claws through a few vines, as more of them wrap around the dragon, beginning to constrict it, the dragon losing oxygen every second. A man in an armor constructed entirely out of pumpkins, vines, and metal approaches the dragon, a greatsword in hand. With his blade glowing with the might of the nature, the dragon is quickly slain, as the man retreats, waiting for more prey to fall to his vines. Pumpkin Lords are powerful beings, balancing the might of a Druid, and a Fighter, making the best of both worlds, with the might of Halloween, blades, and nature itself ready to destroy all of their foes. Playing a Pumpkin Lord As a Pumpkin Lord, you have control over nature itself, using vines, trees, and plants to your advantage, to hold or otherwise hinder your foe, as you cut through them like a blade through grass. You can either build to be tanky and heal yourself with the power of nature, or be a powerful threat using your blade and nature magic. Quick Build You can make a Pumpkin Lord quickly by following these suggestions. First, make your highest stat Strength, followed by either Constitution or Intellect. Second, choose either the Outlander or Hermit background, depending on which would fit your character more. Third, choose a martial weapon, an explorer's pack, and a musical instrument. Creating a Pumpkin Lord Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Moderate Race: Any race can be a Pumpkin Lord, but more often than not they are races more connected with nature. Class Features As a Pumpkin Lord you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Pumpkin Lord level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Pumpkin Lord level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Medium and Heavy Armor Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: One Gaming Set or Musical Instrument Saving Throws: Strength, Intellect Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Medicine, Nature, Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Greataxe or (''b) Greatsword * (a'') a Gaming Set or (''b) a Musical Instrument * (a'') Hide or (''b) Ring Mail * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Pumpkin Lord Proficiency Features Spell Slots: Cantrips 1 2 3 4 5 6 1. +2 Spellcasting, Focus Blade 1 - - - - - - 2. +2 Vine Whip 1 - - - - - - 3. +2 Solstice Choice 2 1 - - - - - 4. +2 Ability Score Improvement 3 2 - - - - - 5. +3 Improved Vine Whip 3 2 - - - - - 6. +3 Solstice Feature 3 2 1 - - - - 7. +3 Ground Nutrients, Blade of Grass 3 2 1 - - - - 8. +3 Ability Score Improvement 3 2 2 1 - - - 9. +4 Extra Vine Whip 3 3 2 2 - - - 10. +4 Solstice Feature 4 4 3 2 - - - 11. +4 Vinepire 4 4 3 2 1 - - 12. +4 Ability Score Improvement 4 4 3 2 2 - - 13. +5 Explosive Pumpkins 4 4 3 3 2 2 - 14. +5 Solstice Feature 4 4 3 3 2 2 - 15. +5 Extra Attack 4 4 3 3 2 2 1 16. +5 Ability Score Improvement 4 4 3 3 3 2 1 17. +6 Ground Seep 4 4 4 4 3 2 1 18. +6 Harvest Festival, Pumpkin's Touch 4 4 4 4 4 2 1 19. +6 Ability Score Improvement 4 4 4 4 4 3 1 20. +6 Archetype Feature 4 4 4 4 4 4 2 * Spells and Whatnot Spellcasting Drawing on the divine essence of nature itself, you can cast spells to shape that essence to your will. Cantrips At 1st level, you know one cantrip of your choice from the druid spell list. You learn additional druid cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips column of the Pumpkin Lord table. Preparing and Casting Spells The Pumpkin Lord table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these druid spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. When you get a new spell slot, you also get a spell of that level. (e.g. if you're level 3 you can get 1 level 1 druid spell, like cure wounds.) Spellcasting Ability Intellect is your spellcasting ability for your druid spells, since your magic draws upon your devotion and attunement to nature. You use your Intellect whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intellect modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a druid spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell Save DC: '= 8 + your prof bonus + Intellect modifier '''Spell attack modifier '= your prof bonus + Intellect modifier '''Focus Blade Beginning at 1st level, any weapon you use can be used as a druidic focus, allowing you to cast druid spells that require one without the need of having a regular one. Vine Whip Starting at 2nd level, you can use Vine Whip instead of a regular attack. The damage is 1/2 the damage your weapon has (e.g. if you have a 2d6 weapon it instead becomes 2d3), but is classified as magical and uses your Intellect modifier instead of Strength. At 5th level, it also adds your Strength modifier with your Intellect modifier. Solstice Choice At 3rd level, choose either the Spring or Autumn Solstice archetype, to determine your Path features. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Ground Nutrients At 7th level, you can send 1/2 your level + your Intellect modifier vines underground. Each turn they are underground, they will get 1 Nutrient stack each, capping at your pumpkin lord level stacks. You can either spend them to heal yourself for the amount of stacks consumed, or add the amount of stacks to your next Vine Whip attack. After the stacks are consumed, all of the vines are retracted, and can only be sent underground a total of 3 + your Strength modifier times per long rest. Blade of Grass Starting at 7th level, you can create greatswords made out of plant matter. Their damage is 1d(1/2 your level). If you are able to use a pumpkin as the hilt, this is changed to 2d(1/2 your level + 2). Only people with either proficiency with Nature, or are Pumpkin Lords can wield these greatswords. Extra Vine Whip Beginning at 9th level, whenever you use Vine Whip, it hits either the same target twice, or two different targets once. Vinepire At 11th level, you can implant a vine into a target, to slowly drain them for 1d3 + your Intellect modifier damage per start of your turn, healing you for half the damage. You cannot drain undead this way, but you can also drain fruits, vegetables, and other vegetation to heal. You can use this your level + Intellect modifier turns per long rest. Explosive Pumpkins Beginning at 13th level, you can blow up squash, gourds, watermelons, and pumpkins, dealing damage based on their size above Small (e.g. tiny is .5x modifier, small is 1x, medium 2x, large 3x). The damage is 1d(Intellect modifier + prof bonus) multiplied by the size modifier. (e.g. a large watermelon for a +5 Intellect level 13 pumpkin lord would deal 1d10 * 3 damage). They explode in an area 5 ft. larger than their size. (e.g. medium would be 10 ft) This is treated as fire damage, and you can use this skill 1/2 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. Extra Attack Starting at 15th level, you can now attack twice per turn. (or four times with Vine Whip) Ground Seep Beginning at 17th level, you can turn your body into pure nature energy, and seep through the ground, able to move up to twice your regular move speed underground. You can only come out of the ground on somewhere that there is soft ground for you to leave, otherwise you will need to make a DC 15 Strength check to see if you succeed, or are trapped underground, taking 1d12 Suffocation damage. You can use this 1/4 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. Harvest Festival Starting at 18th level, you can, once per long rest, summon either 20 vines, or two oak trees, and force them to bend to your will, allowing you to constrict, cover, act as platforms, or any aside from directly attack targets. The vines have a DC of your Constitution modifier + 5 for breaking them, and the oak trees have an AC of 10 + your Intellect modifier, and an hp equal to half of your max. Pumpkin's Touch Starting at 18th level, you can, 1/2 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest, touch a plant and instantly grow it to adulthood. (e.g. you can turn an oak sapling into an oak tree, a grape vine sprouting with grapes) This works even in Winter, or other conditions plants couldn't grow. Pumpkin Solstices Spring Solstice Your skills in the Spring Solstice archetype are related to planting seeds, for strength later, for the pumpkins are planted in Spring to then grow later, in Autumn. Seed of Growth Starting at 3rd level, you can place a seed on any target, including yourself, 1/2 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. This seed grants the target your level + your Intellect modifier more damage on their next attack or feature. A target can have up to 3 seeds on them at a time, and they do not stack, merely just add to more rolls. Seed of Weakness Starting at 6th level, you can place a seed on any target, including yourself, 1/4 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. This seed makes the target's next roll(s) have disadvantage. A target can have up to 3 seeds on them at a time, and they do not stack, merely just add to more rolls. Seed of Regeneration Starting at 10th level, you can place a seed on any target, except for yourself, 1/4 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. This seed makes the target heal from the next time you are healed. A target can only have 1 seed on them at a time. Seed of Repeat Starting at 14th level, you can place a seed on any target, except for yourself, 1/4 your level + your Intellect modifier times per long rest. This seed makes the target's next attack or feature repeat itself, on the same turn. (If their next feature has a usage limit, such as twice a long rest, then they use another of the usage. If they have only one left, they still use it, but it's at half strength.) A target can have up to 2 seeds on them at a time, and they do stack. This, however, does NOT work for The Great Planting. T h e G r e a t P l a n t i n g At 20th level, you can unleash the power of the Spring Solstice itself, once per two days. You can place a super-powered seed on any target, with different effects depending on if you plant a helpful or hurtful seed on the target. Helpful The target's next roll is a guaranteed maximum (e.g. 20), and the number/effect is then doubled. (e.g. a crit would roll 4 times the die instead of 2 times, a 10 damage max attack would deal 20) Hurtful The target's next roll is a guaranteed minimum (e.g. 1), and then the target does the exact opposite of what they wanted to do to the worst possible amount (e.g. if they were trying to punch someone, they'd hit themselves and hard, if they were trying to jump out of the way of something they'd jump into it.) Autumn Solstice Your skills in the Autumn Solstice archetype revolve around reaping, as autumn is when the pumpkins planted in Spring are harvested. Reap What You Sow Beginning at 3rd level, half of the amount that you were healed during this round is added to your next attack. This does NOT count Ground Nutrients' healing. Vine Expertise Starting at 6th level, you double the amount of Vine Whips you can use, including if you have natural vine or whip-related attacks based on race (e.g. Vinespawn). Spoiled Crop At 10th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, if you fail to pierce an enemy's AC, you can chose to roll again, and dealing with the roll you got. Nature God's Apprentice Starting at 14th level, 1/4 your level times per long rest, you can make a Vinespawn minion out of vines, and a pumpkin/melon. Their stats are dependant on the size of the pumpkin/melon. T h e P u m p k i n R e a p e r At 20th level, you are no longer a Pumpkin Lord. You are a Pumpkin King, a master of nature and the harvest. Your strength and intellect modifiers both increase by +2, even if it would go past the regular limit. Once per three long rests, you can roll a d20. The number you get is then multiplied by either your Strength or Intellect modifier, dealing either slashing or magical damage depending on the modifier you chose, then adding half of the modifier you didn't choose to the attack. If it kills the target, their body turns into a patch of pumpkins.Category:Hall of Shame